Sonic 'n' Mario Quest for the Chaos Stars
by Fatty0666
Summary: Sonic and friends have a bad reaction with Chaos Control when battling Dr. Eggman sending them across dimensional walls into the world of Mario! There they are going to try and unite the Chaos Emeralds... Except there are a few surprises for the heroes as they are scattered around the Mushroom Kingdom! And guess who else is ready to join the Cover made by Sandra Rodriguez I think.
1. Prologue

On a lush planet known to many as Mobius there exists humanoid animals and one very fat some may even say "Egg-Shaped" man bent on conquering the world. Of course however one speedy little guy with a blue shade of quills is getting in his way once again...

"Come On, Eggy!" Sonic said while zig-zagging through the rocky quarry. "Oooo...! You meddlesome brat get back here so I can Squash you!" Eggman yelled from his latest invention which was a giant robot mech powered by the Red Chaos Emerald. His mech also looked like a giant egg pawn which didn't help matters against Sonic. Sonic had already claimed the other six emeralds and was just about to gain the seventh. "Missed me again!" Sonic yelled jumping onto the mech's arm as Eggman swung into the ground. Sonic quickly sprinted up to the head of the device and launched a spindash sending the mech backwards until it tripped and fell down breaking apart.

"I Hate That Hedgehog!" Eggman yelled flying out of the area without his Chaos Emerald. "To be fair doctor this isn't the first time your plans fell apart." Orbot spoke. "Yeah, like that one time he broke your machines. Or that other time he broke your machines. Oh, oh, remember that one ti-" Cubot said until he was cut off by Orbot. "I believe the doctor would perfer some quiet time Cubot." He said while Eggman was scowling from behind the steering wheel.

Meanwhile with Sonic elsewhere on Mobius. "Yo Tails!" Sonic called as he walked into the shop and just like magic his two tailed kitsune buddy stepped out from behind his plane The Tornado. "Hiya Sonic! Did you get the emeralds back from Eggman?" He asked. "Of course little buddy. After all I am Sonic The Hedgehog." He said placing the emeralds on the nearby desk. "Yeesh how many times have we collected these things from him?" Tails mused aloud. "Too many." Sonic spoke looking around the room. Tails chuckled. "Well I'm hungry how 'bout you little buddy?" Sonic asked. "Yeah now that I think about I did skip breakfast." Tails followed his hero out of the worshop unaware that something _Someone_ was currently inside of his workshop within grabbing distance of the emeralds.

"Hey guys!" Sonic said looking at his friends. Amy, Tails, Cream and Cheese, Vector, Espio, Charmy, even Knuckles were there at the chili dog stand. "Sup Sonic!" Vector said a little louder then necessary. The group talked about all sorts of things ranging from Sonic's earlier adventure to just random gossip around town. Meanwhile Shadow landed in a G.U.N. carrier near Tails workshop with Rouge and Omega. "Alright boys the toys say the anomaly happened close by. We should probably check out the surrounding area for clues." Rouge said. "I have detected the trail that the anomaly used." Omega droned. "Well that was quick." Shadow remarked. He looked at where the robot was pointing and saw a lot of footprints that were oddly shaped. "They look weird, almost like a turtles except not." Rouge remarked. "Let's go." Shadow said dashing into the underbrush with the rest of Team Dark following.

"Dude we totally got these gems dude!" One of the mysterious anomaly's. The four of them were gloating inside of the workshop. "They didn't even notice us; like at all!" Another said. While they praised themselves Team Dark got into position outside a nearby window. "Voices and echoing footsteps suggest four are present inside." Omega droned quietly. Rouge peeked into a nearby window and saw four yellow turtles with colored bandanas over their eyes. One of the four had a red bandana while the other three had black, green, and yellow bandanas. But the thing that caught Rouge's eye the most was the seven multi-colored gems they were holding. "Shadow they have all seven Chaos Emeralds!" Rouge wispered urgently. "That is bad. Permission to fix with fire?" Omega asked. "No let's just get in there and beat them down then recover the emeralds." Shadow said. A few seconds later the group burst into the workshop: Rouge and Shadow jumped in through the window while Omega blasted through the wall. "What the-!" Red shouted after seeing the strangers burst inside. "Dude! Not cool." Yellow said looking at the robot who was brandinshing his weapons. "Team Dark Attack!" Shadow yelled. "Ninja, guys counter attack these dudes!" Red spoke as the entire room burst into action.

At the stand later when the Chaotix had left. "Ya know it's getting kinda late." Tails said looking at the sun that was setting. "Yeah it-" Knuckles was cut off by the ringing of one of Tails devices. "Huh?" Tails took out his device. "Oh crud!" He said. "What's wrong Tails?" Sonic asked. "My workshop is under attack!" Tails yelled. "I left the Chaos Emeralds on the bench!" He quickly picked up his stuff while Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Cream and Cheese hurried also. They then all quickly sprinted up the road into the forest towards the workshop unknown that another person was marching towards the area... Okay Doctor Eggman and his lackeys found the signature of Chaos Energy in the vacinity and has brought along not only his egg mobile but a group of his badniks to take back the emeralds. 5 minutes later they all converged upon the point of battle.

"There's no place home!" Yellow yelled running from Knuckles. Sonic and Shadow had yet another disagreement and now were fighting eachother Rouge and Amy were up against each other while Tails and Omega took care of the other three koopa ninja and the horde of badniks. While Doctor Eggman and his lackeys hid under the remains of his beloved Egg Mobile. "Hate to say I told you so Doctor-" Orbot started but Eggman snapped quickly "Then Don't and focus on getting me out alive!" Yellow jumped up onto the wreckage and Knuckles punched it destroying what was left and hitting Cubot. "Oww!" Cubot said. "Cubot!? Orbot!? Eggman!" Knuckles said looking up at the trio. "Gah!" Eggman waved his hands frantically. Shadow then got his hands on the green Chaos Emerald and shouted Chaos Control just as the Red Koopa Ninja landed on top of him and suddenly all seven Chaos Emeralds disapeared along with everyone that was in the workshop.


	2. Chaos Start

In another place an entirely other dimension in fact we zoom in on a hero of another world. "Thank you again Mario." Peach said bowing. "Of Course Princess." Mario replied walking through the interior of the castle. "Still would it really be so bad if you got more adept guards?" He jested. They continued like this until they reached the throne room where Toadsworth was waiting. "Ah Princess! Welcome Home!" He said loudly and bowed in respect. Just as soon as he had righted himself there was a brilliant flash of light in the throne room.

"What-!" Nearly everyone in the room said as they looked around the room. It was now darker with seven gemstones floating overhead. They looked like flawless diamonds except they were of multiple colors. Mario looked at the gems and remembered his own quest for multi-colored star gems and as if that thought had beckoned the ancient Crystal Stars forth all seven appeared rotating around an emerald spinning slowly at first then they started getting faster and faster and closer and closer until they in seven diffrent and colorful balls of light they merged into entirely new gemstones; Seven pointed stars with a swirling array of color. One star was dark red almost like blood. The next star was a deep imaginative blue with a shade of the ocean. The third star looked almost like a miniture pointed sun with its yellow color. The fourth star was almost as green as the leaves in a deep jungle where nothing but the biome could be seen. The next was as blue as the sky on a cloudless day. The second to last star was grey; almost stone-like in its shade. The final star, in all its colorful glory gave Mario a strange sense of deju-vu with its deep purple shade but couldn't fathom why... Only that it was for a very bad reason.

"Mario what's happening!?" Peach screamed a loud deafening thunderclap was heard as the stars finished merging with the emeralds. The newly formed stars then disapeared from sight one by one teleporting to parts unknown.

Meanwhile back at the Mario's house his younger brother Luigi was going through some of their old things. "Let's see... The old hammers... a brick from one of Bowser's old castles... That map to the Crystal Stars that Mario used a whil-!" Luigi suddenly covered his eyes as the map glowed brightly and flashed white as it changed into a new version. "What?" Luigi spoke not quite believing it. The map was showing a great lot of differences now then it did before. He was so entralled by its new marks and locations that he didn't notice the black and red hedgehog who had also materialized inside of the house right behind him. "Uggh... What the... What happened?" Shadow said slowly getting up and noticing his surroundings and the trace of Chaos Energy coming from the green plumber he was quick to action. Quickly tackling Luigi down he got straight to interrogation. "Who are you!? Where and when am I!? What is your connection to the doctor and how much do you know about Chaos!? ANSWER ME!" Shadow screamed while Luigi started a long time of terrified and incoherent babble. "I-I-I- MARIO!" Luigi screamed now flailing and grabbing one of the old hammers and swung it into the side of Shadow's head sending him back. "You'll regret that _Green._" Shadow lunged at Luigi and the duo's battle commenced.

Elsewhere in the castle of Bowser's a mad scientist has been captured and was awaiting interrogation in the throne room. _"What rotten luck... What cosmic entity did I offend so to make it their personal mission to ruin all my wonderful plans... Even worse I have been captured by some strange looking turtles that refer to themselves as Koopa. Bah what irony to be destroyed by a kingdom of animals after all of my planning and formulating for all these years."_ Eggman thought until his thoughts were ended by a armoured Koopa. "All stand at attention for the great and powerful Lord, King Bowser!" And just as that was spoken a massive turtle monster entered the room. Unlike the other creatures of this place which seemed closer to Sonic's height this one was almost as tall as himself. "So this is the guy huh? Don't look like much." Bowser said standing in front of him. "Oh don't be so sure your huge-ness. This one had a small army of metallic soldiers that destroyed a few dozen Koopa Troopa." Kamek a flying broom magic using koopa said. "Hmm... Alright you. What is your name?" Bowser demanded of Eggman. _"He seems slightly dumber then I would expect... My luck has turned."_ Eggman thought smiling. "I am Dr. Eggman. A humble scientist who has been beaten upon by several people unjustly. I imagine a man with a reputation such as yours must know what it feels like to have your plans fall apart at the last possible moment each time by just a small amount of people... Or just one specifically." Bowser smiled and Eggman realized he had struck all the right cords as soon as the turtle tyrant started laughing.


	3. Chaos Of The Mushrooms

"I think the dudes are waking up!" A Koopa in a yellow bandana spoke as Sonic and Tails started to stir. "Ugh." Tails said sitting up. "Wha... Where?" Sonic said also sitting up but disoriented. "Whoa careful blue spikey dude. You took a nasty spill." Red said. "Wha..." Sonic stood up along with Tails. "Who are you guys?" Sonic asked looking at four turtle-like beings each wearing a different colored bandana.

In a village not far away from them two more of our heroes are strolling through town. "Well Knuckles it's official." Amy said to her red friend. "What's official?" He asked still trying to sense the Master Emerald. "We are not on Mobius. Not only do these people all seem strange but they are a completely different culture." She summed up. They were in a port town of some sort and also completely lost. They were on their way to find their friends when they bumped into what was known as a goomba. More specifically Goombella who told them they should come see Prof. Franklin about going home. She also told them all about her adventure with a hero known as Mario when he went to gather the Crystal Stars and defeat the villianous Shadow Queen. Amy and Knuckles had already made the comparison with their adventures and were nearly at the residence of the professor. "Here we are guys." Goombella said knocking on the worn out building and promptly being greeted by the professor. "Ah there you are Goombella and I see you brought friends, come in, come in!" Franklin said going back into the building. Amy, Knuckles, and Goombella entered the building after him and looked around. There wasn't very much room and it wasn't the cleanest place in this town but it certainly a nice change of pace from the smell of seawater.

Back at Mario's house with Luigi had finally calmed Shadow down enough to speak to. "So this map wasn't like this before huh?" Shadow mused. "Uh-huh. That's right. And since you said you need help tracking down... Chaos Emeralds I figured that was what they shifted to finding. So we should take the map and go find them all before they fall into the wrong hands." Luigi said trying hard to cover his excitement about a new adventure without Mario. He just hoped this didn't end up like his last adventure when Mario was hunting for Crystal Stars. "No way green. You are not coming with me." Shadow stated simply. "What!? You drop into my house attack me, then tell me about reality warping gemstones which MY map could possibly locate, and then tell me your going after them yourself!? No way either I come with or you leave without a map." Luigi stood firmly against the dark hedgehog who stared him down. Eventually Shadow sighed. "All right green. We'll do it your way." Shadow stood up. The truth was he didn't have much of an option at this point. Who knew what was after the gemstones right now and where his teammates were. He also didn't have the slightest idea of how this world looked. "Huh? Really!? Just like that!?" Shadow noded. "YIPPEE!" Luigi yelled jumping up. "Well we better get a move on um... Whats your name?" Luigi asked. "Shadow." He replied. "Okay. Mine's Luigi." Luigi said gathering his things and marching out the door with the dark hog following.

"Are you sure Master Mario?" Toadsworth asked. "Without a doubt. Something bad is happening and the Crystal Stars are involved somehow." Mario said heading for the entrance to the castle to begin his new quest. "Mario... Maybe you should go get your brother." Peach said after some thought. "Besides isn't the map to the Crystal Stars at your home?" She asked. "Hmm... Your right! Besides Luigi can help me on this quest. Alright off I go." Mario said running across the courtyard and jumping into the warp pipe. "... Be careful Mario." Peach said softly.

Mario came out on the otherside of the warp pipe out front of his home where his brother waited. He went up to the door and entered. "Luigi!" Mario yelled. After a few seconds he started looking around and found a lot of their old stuff all over the home. Mario froze. "Luigi!" Mario yelled again checking everywhere in the house and the "Secret" basement and could not find a note or Luigi. Just when Mario was about to give up the doorbell rang. He ran to it quickly hoping it was someone who could tell him where Luigi is. He opened it quickly and saw two strange looking people. They were about his height but were a red Echidna and a pink Hedgehog. "Hi, your Mario right?" Amy asked.

"Alright so let me get this straight... You guys broke into some guys lab and used some do-hickey which dropped you near my buddy's workshop where you promptly got into a scuffle with Shadow and then we showed up and things got hectic. So does that sum it up?" Sonic asked for clarity. "Yep dude. Sorry but we sorta gotta do what we gotta do. Anyway it didn't feel right leaving you behind down here." Red said gestering to the cave system they had appeared in. "Well guess we should focus on getting out of here. Come on." Sonic said. The group of six; four Koopa Ninja, a two-tailed fox, and a blue hedgehog; made their way forward in what appeared to be an old city that now lies in ruins. After a few minutes of walking they came upon a giant room with a very big door. "Whoa... Where are we?" Tails asked awed by the room. In the center there was what appeared to be a round stone table with seven star icons arranged in a circle. The four Koopa's went towards the door while Sonic and Tails went to the pedastal. "What do you think this is little buddy?" Sonic asked. "Hmm..." Tails said inspecting until suddenly the group of six were suddenly sucked into a pitch black void. "WHAT!?" The group replied in unison. _"Hee-Hee-Hee! What delightful mortals..." _A eery voice said. "Who the heck are you?" Sonic asked looking around at his clueless companions. _"I was defeated once... But now I'm back... You there the blue one next to the foxkit... You will find the stars for me... and you will bring me Mario..."_ The voice said. "And If I were to say no way?" Sonic asked. _"Oh hoho... Such imputence... You don't have a choice... Unless your willing to sacrifice your friends!" _The voice shouted lifting the Koopa and Tails upward into the sky. "Tails!" Sonic yelled trying to jump but being snared by a shadow hand. "Give them back!" Sonic yelled struggling. _"Find me the stars!... And bring me Mario!... Hee-hee-hee!"_ The voice laughed as the darkness was replaced by the grey walls. Sonic was now the only being within the room. "Tails!" Sonic looked around quickly. "Fine then. I'll find these Stars and Mario then I'm gonna come back and kick your butt Ms. Creepy Voice." Sonic said dashing out of the room to find a way to the surface. Without seeing the darkness opening a rift and another being with spikey quills falling out onto the stone floor.

**From now on Shadow and Luigi's story line is readable in Shadow 'n' Luigi The Shadow Chapters**


	4. Beginning of a Grand Adventure

"I think the dudes are waking up!" A Koopa in a yellow bandana spoke as Sonic and Tails started to stir. "Ugh." Tails said sitting up. "Wha... Where?" Sonic said also sitting up but disoriented. "Whoa careful blue spikey dude. You took a nasty spill." Red said. "Wha..." Sonic stood up along with Tails. "Who are you guys?" Sonic asked looking at four turtle-like beings each wearing a different colored bandana.

In a village not far away from them two more of our heroes are strolling through town. "Well Knuckles it's official." Amy said to her red friend. "What's official?" He asked still trying to sense the Master Emerald. "We are not on Mobius. Not only do these people all seem strange but they are a completely different culture." She summed up. They were in a port town of some sort and also completely lost. They were on their way to find their friends when they bumped into what was known as a goomba. More specifically Goombella who told them they should come see Prof. Franklin about going home. She also told them all about her adventure with a hero known as Mario when he went to gather the Crystal Stars and defeat the villianous Shadow Queen. Amy and Knuckles had already made the comparison with their adventures and were nearly at the residence of the professor. "Here we are guys." Goombella said knocking on the worn out building and promptly being greeted by the professor. "Ah there you are Goombella and I see you brought friends, come in, come in!" Franklin said going back into the building. Amy, Knuckles, and Goombella entered the building after him and looked around. There wasn't very much room and it wasn't the cleanest place in this town but it certainly a nice change of pace from the smell of seawater.

Back at Mario's house with Luigi had finally calmed Shadow down enough to speak to. "So this map wasn't like this before huh?" Shadow mused. "Uh-huh. That's right. And since you said you need help tracking down... Chaos Emeralds I figured that was what they shifted to finding. So we should take the map and go find them all before they fall into the wrong hands." Luigi said trying hard to cover his excitement about a new adventure without Mario. He just hoped this didn't end up like his last adventure when Mario was hunting for Crystal Stars. "No way green. You are not coming with me." Shadow stated simply. "What!? You drop into my house attack me, then tell me about reality warping gemstones which MY map could possibly locate, and then tell me your going after them yourself!? No way either I come with or you leave without a map." Luigi stood firmly against the dark hedgehog who stared him down. Eventually Shadow sighed. "All right green. We'll do it your way." Shadow stood up. The truth was he didn't have much of an option at this point. Who knew what was after the gemstones right now and where his teammates were. He also didn't have the slightest idea of how this world looked. "Huh? Really!? Just like that!?" Shadow noded. "YIPPEE!" Luigi yelled jumping up. "Well we better get a move on um... Whats your name?" Luigi asked. "Shadow." He replied. "Okay. Mine's Luigi." Luigi said gathering his things and marching out the door with the dark hog following.

"Are you sure Master Mario?" Toadsworth asked. "Without a doubt. Something bad is happening and the Crystal Stars are involved somehow." Mario said heading for the entrance to the castle to begin his new quest. "Mario... Maybe you should go get your brother." Peach said after some thought. "Besides isn't the map to the Crystal Stars at your home?" She asked. "Hmm... Your right! Besides Luigi can help me on this quest. Alright off I go." Mario said running across the courtyard and jumping into the warp pipe. "... Be careful Mario." Peach said softly.

Mario came out on the otherside of the warp pipe out front of his home where his brother waited. He went up to the door and entered. "Luigi!" Mario yelled. After a few seconds he started looking around and found a lot of their old stuff all over the home. Mario froze. "Luigi!" Mario yelled again checking everywhere in the house and the "Secret" basement and could not find a note or Luigi. Just when Mario was about to give up the doorbell rang. He ran to it quickly hoping it was someone who could tell him where Luigi is. He opened it quickly and saw two strange looking people. They were about his height but were a red Echidna and a pink Hedgehog. "Hi, your Mario right?" Amy asked.

"Alright so let me get this straight... You guys broke into some guys lab and used some do-hickey which dropped you near my buddy's workshop where you promptly got into a scuffle with Shadow and then we showed up and things got hectic. So does that sum it up?" Sonic asked for clarity. "Yep dude. Sorry but we sorta gotta do what we gotta do. Anyway it didn't feel right leaving you behind down here." Red said gestering to the cave system they had appeared in. "Well guess we should focus on getting out of here. Come on." Sonic said. The group of six; four Koopa Ninja, a two-tailed fox, and a blue hedgehog; made their way forward in what appeared to be an old city that now lies in ruins. After a few minutes of walking they came upon a giant room with a very big door. "Whoa... Where are we?" Tails asked awed by the room. In the center there was what appeared to be a round stone table with seven star icons arranged in a circle. The four Koopa's went towards the door while Sonic and Tails went to the pedastal. "What do you think this is little buddy?" Sonic asked. "Hmm..." Tails said inspecting until suddenly the group of six were suddenly sucked into a pitch black void. "WHAT!?" The group replied in unison. _"Hee-Hee-Hee! What delightful mortals..." _A eery voice said. "Who the heck are you?" Sonic asked looking around at his clueless companions. _"I was defeated once... But now I'm back... You there the blue one next to the foxkit... You will find the stars for me... and you will bring me Mario..."_ The voice said. "And If I were to say no way?" Sonic asked. _"Oh hoho... Such imputence... You don't have a choice... Unless your willing to sacrifice your friends!" _The voice shouted lifting the Koopa and Tails upward into the sky. "Tails!" Sonic yelled trying to jump but being snared by a shadow hand. "Give them back!" Sonic yelled struggling. _"Find me the stars!... And bring me Mario!... Hee-hee-hee!"_ The voice laughed as the darkness was replaced by the grey walls. Sonic was now the only being within the room. "Tails!" Sonic looked around quickly. "Fine then. I'll find these Stars and Mario then I'm gonna come back and kick your butt Ms. Creepy Voice." Sonic said dashing out of the room to find a way to the surface. Without seeing the darkness opening a rift and another being with spikey quills falling out onto the stone floor.

**From now on Shadow and Luigi's story line is readable in Shadow 'n' Luigi The Shadow Chapters**


	5. We Going on an Adventure

"Alright... So um... Where do we go now?" Knuckles asked Amy after they had spoken to all the townsfolk and searched it for some clue to finding the Chaos Stars. "Well since this systematic search of every single town isn't working maybe we should try to find Sonic and Tails. And possibly Shadow, Rouge, and Omega. Oh and we definitely need to find Cream." Amy said thinking of their missing friends. "Well that does seem like a plan-" Just then Mario came out of the crowd and rushed towards them. "I got a lead on a possible Chaos Star!" Mario said loudly. "Shh!" Amy said frantically looking around at the people nearby who seemed to absorbed in their own lives to have heard them. "We have to be careful, people might hear and then we would be in big trouble. Now come on you can tell us on the way." Amy finished unaware that a very smelly, yellow wearin' man and his tall equally smelly purple accomplis' had heard the outburst and just like that the trio were being followed by the duo.

"Mister Sonic are you sure about this?" Cream asked Sonic who had just explained his plan to gather the Stars and Mario down into a long forgotten catacomb where a giant door is. "No I'm not Cream. But this may be the only way to get Tails back." Sonic replied. He had found Cream and her companion Cheese the Chao helping an old woman who he assumed was a baker. Of course Sonic's having a slight bit of trouble not laughing at the mushroom heads. "Well... I guess your right. We wouldn't want Amy to worry though. Speaking of Amy we should probably look for the others." Cream said. "Well then how about we quit yackin' and get crackin' I mean this voice had to have givin' you some clue to finding these things." Koopella said. Since the fight with the thugs she was sticking close to Sonic. "You're right Elly. Hmm... Let's see... Well we Can't be far from one... Hey Koopella you know the area around here?" Sonic asked. "Well yeah, I mean sorta, I've only been here a week." She said. "Then anyplaces nearby that have something... Weird going on?" Sonic asked hopefully. "Hmm... Not that I... Oh wait I think I got something! Yesterday they said something fell from the sky inland bound. Over there!" Koopella said pointing. "Well that's as a place to start as any let's go!" Sonic said grabbing his friends and speeding off but not too "fast."

"This cave should be the place." Mario said looking at the tunnel. "So the Star's in there huh? Then we better go for it now while the gettin's good." Knuckles said. Amy nodded in agreement and they all entered the cave with their two "Spys" in tow. They decended for a while. A really long while coming upon a lot of bat creatures. "Yeesh remind me to stay away from Rouge from now on." Knuckles said punching another bat away. "Only if you keep these things away from me!" Amy said screaming as another bat flew down from the ceiling into her hair. Mario sighed and looked around. They were near a ravine that seemed to drop infinitely and no closer to the Chaos Star. "Alright my idea still stands guys, we should climb down." Knuckles said. "You know what your right! Screw taking this nice and slow we need to get to the bottom of the ravine. It's the most likely place for the star to be anyway." Amy spoke swinging her Piko Piko hammer at another bat. Mario started towards the edge when he suddenly sent flying to the side by a buff yellow plumber with a W on his hat. Then a tall lanky one wearing purple also with a W on his hat appeared. "What the heck!?" Knuckles yelled turning to face them. "Who are you!?" Amy exclaimed also getting ready for battle. Mario stood up and rushed to their side also prepared for battle. "It doesn't matter who we are sister! Cause we're here for the star!" Wario roared charging with Waluigi in tow who had gotten out a tenis racket.

Amy jumped high with her hammer and was about to smash Waluigi when a bat came down and grabbed her by the hammer. "Hah Hehehheha!" Waluigi laughed the pink hedgehogs misfortune. Knuckles and Mario double teamed on Wario in the meantime. Wario did a jumpkick on Mario sending him sprawling while Knuckles came up from behind only for Wario to unleash his most fearsome attack! *FART!* *Koff Koff* Bam! Wham! Slam! Knuckles sent Wario flying. "Man you kill someone like that! *Koff koff* What the heck do you even eat!?" Knuckles complained trying to rid himself of the smell not noticicing Waluigi coming up behind him. "Wah-!" Waluigi yelled when a furious pink hedgehog fell out of the sky with her hammer burying him under rock till just his head was sticking out. "Wah... wah... wo..." Waluigi gurgled his head spinning with birds flying around him. "Well that takes care of that." Amy commented as Knuckles and Mario came over. "Alright let's get climbing before either of these bozos gets up. You heard them the're after the star!" Knuckles said and the trio began the pain in the neck climb down a seemingly bottomless chasm.

"Burr... I am freezing..." Koopella commented. They had been trudging through the snow for a while now closing in on their destination. "Come on El where's your sense of adventure?" Sonic asked making a snowball and throwing at her. Bam! "Argh! You! Get over here!" Koopella screamed at Sonic forgetting about the cold and chasing after the blue blur. Cream kept walking as they got ahead of her. After a while things settled down and they made it up a rather steep hill and saw a lovely sight. "Look! Look! A town!" Cream said bouncing up and down. "Finally! Salvation!" Koopella exclaimed overdramatically. Sonic rolled his eyes and looked at the town. It was a bustle of activity. Plenty of the bomb people that seemed to be native to this world but he saw something... else. Sonic squinted his eyes for a better look and saw a small legion of Egg Pawns along with a couple armoured Koopa's wearing red armor. But the thing that caught his attention the most was the egg shaped man in the hovering vehicle who was shouting orders. Just when Cream and Koopella we're about to sprint down the hill Sonic got in front of them. "Hold it!" He said. "Wha! Hey come on I am freezing and so is Cream!" Koopella complained. "And that place is being attacked." Sonic pointed out. "What?" The girls said in unison and started trying to get a better look. "Sonic's right! What are we going to do?" Cream asked. "I think we can take them." Koopella taking flight. "Wow she's fast." Sonic said commenting on her leap to action. He followed with Cream not far behind him.

"Oh Hohohoho! That's right pathetic inhabitants of this village! It is I the great and glorius Doctor Eggman! And soon my battalion; givin' to me by the powerful Bowser, I shall reduce this village to ashes and use all of you to the betterment of mankind... And by that I mean ME!" Eggman gloated over the terrified inhabitants. "You know that might actually be scary... If it were coming from someone who wasn't called Eggman." Sonic said smashing a few Egg Pawns and spindashing a few Armoured Koopas. "Wha- Sonic!" Eggman yelled seeing his nemesis and shortly after seeing Cream and her Chao, Cheese stand next to him. "Ooo... Luckily I came prepared for this! Behold my new troops (ones that hopefully don't fall like dominoes) the Egg Koopa! Get 'im my minions!" Eggman shouted which several of the red armoured Koopa's responded by turning towards Sonic and raising their Spears. "Well... This seemed to be a better idea on the hill." Sonic said.


	6. This is going up!

When we had last seen our heroes Mario had been traveling with Knuckles and Amy into a deep cave. Inside the party was ambushed by Wario and Waluigi but took them down. Now they are about to scale down a sheer cliff wall into a bottomless ravine. "Alright all set guys?" Knuckles asked tightening the rope around his waist. "Set Knuckles." Amy said after checking her rope. "How about you Mario?" Amy asked the red plumber. "Let'sa go!" Mario said giving a thumbs up. Knuckles began the climb down with Amy and Mario tied to him to hopefully lower themselves into the chasm where they hope to find their first Chaos Star. Knuckles punched the wall with both his fists to create a hand hold and then started the slow decend to the bottom.

"Alright boys King Bowser said that Mario and a couple of those animal people the doctor told us about went in here to find one of those Chaos Star thingys. Now absolutely no one wants to upset Lord Bowser so we better get to that star first! Now move!" A grey armoured Koopa commanded a small batalion of other Koopa's into the cave. "Um... Sir?" One of the Koopa's said trying to the leader's attention. "What is it, soldier?" He asked. "How are we supposed to find the star without a map of the tunnel system not to mention the others already have a head start." He asked his superior. "Bah! We'll figure it out either way that star is ours! Even if we have to go through Mario to get it."

A few hours later Knuckles and the crew finally reached the bottom of the ravine. "Finally! I was seriously starting to think the thing was bottomless." Knuckles said rubbing his sore hands. "At least we made it to the bottom okay." Amy said looking around. "No sign of the star though." She commented. "Alright let's go... This way!" Mario said walking further into the darkness. They all continued like this for a while until they heard what sounded like marching up ahead. They then started to creep forward and saw a large force of Armoured Koopa ahead of them. "What the... Dang looks like they got here ahead of us." Knuckles said. "Not nessasarily. There wasn't anyone watching the entrance. The think they simply found a quicker way down then we did." Amy reasoned. "Ya' know that cheers me and my sore knuckles up. It really does." He said back. "Quiet." Mario said looking over the crowd as they marched further into the cave system. "I don't think they have found the star yet. We still have a chance come on." Mario said motioning them to follow. Amy sighed. "I wish Sonic was here..."

"Sonic on your left! No my left, your right!" Koopella yelled as Sonic got hit with the end of a spear (not the pointy one the wooden one) and went rolling backward. Koopella flew out of the crowd of Egg Pawns she was in and flew towards Sonic. "Are you okay!?" She asked. Cream had been helping people escape while they attempted to buy some time. "Ya know this whole save the day get the girl thing is highly overrated." Sonic said getting up and stretching. Koopella giggled at the jest and replied, "Well generally that happens somewhere more romantic... Like a in castle with a fire breathing turtle monster." She said. "What?" Sonic asked. "Tell you later, right now we need a plan." She said when Eggman bellowed out more commands. "Alright playtime's over kiddies! Get a loud of this!" Eggman yelled pressing a button on the console. The Egg Koopa backed off and started scampering away while the Egg Pawns went to the closest buildings they could find and self destructed. "Hohohoho! Sorry to destroy and run but I've got places to be and Chaos Stars to find!" Eggman yelled flying away.

A few hours when the townsfolk had returned Cream went over to the group. "Everyone is accounted for Mister Sonic." She reported. "That's good. Still what Eggman said..." Sonic said remembering the egg tyrant's final words before flying away. "What you mean about those Chaos- Oooh." Koopella said in understanding. "We're supposed to be searching for stars and Eggman just so happens to be searching for something called a Chaos Star. I think we found our lead girls." Sonic said standing up off the piece of what was once a wall that he was sitting on. "Really? Where?" Koopella asked. "Yeah where!?" Cream asked excited now.


	7. Enjoy!

When we had last seen our heroes Mario had been traveling with Knuckles and Amy into a deep cave. Inside the party was ambushed by Wario and Waluigi but took them down. Now they are about to scale down a sheer cliff wall into a bottomless ravine. "Alright all set guys?" Knuckles asked tightening the rope around his waist. "Set Knuckles." Amy said after checking her rope. "How about you Mario?" Amy asked the red plumber. "Let'sa go!" Mario said giving a thumbs up. Knuckles began the climb down with Amy and Mario tied to him to hopefully lower themselves into the chasm where they hope to find their first Chaos Star. Knuckles punched the wall with both his fists to create a hand hold and then started the slow decend to the bottom.

"Alright boys King Bowser said that Mario and a couple of those animal people the doctor told us about went in here to find one of those Chaos Star thingys. Now absolutely no one wants to upset Lord Bowser so we better get to that star first! Now move!" A grey armoured Koopa commanded a small batalion of other Koopa's into the cave. "Um... Sir?" One of the Koopa's said trying to the leader's attention. "What is it, soldier?" He asked. "How are we supposed to find the star without a map of the tunnel system not to mention the others already have a head start." He asked his superior. "Bah! We'll figure it out either way that star is ours! Even if we have to go through Mario to get it."

A few hours later Knuckles and the crew finally reached the bottom of the ravine. "Finally! I was seriously starting to think the thing was bottomless." Knuckles said rubbing his sore hands. "At least we made it to the bottom okay." Amy said looking around. "No sign of the star though." She commented. "Alright let's go... This way!" Mario said walking further into the darkness. They all continued like this for a while until they heard what sounded like marching up ahead. They then started to creep forward and saw a large force of Armoured Koopa ahead of them. "What the... Dang looks like they got here ahead of us." Knuckles said. "Not nessasarily. There wasn't anyone watching the entrance. The think they simply found a quicker way down then we did." Amy reasoned. "Ya' know that cheers me and my sore knuckles up. It really does." He said back. "Quiet." Mario said looking over the crowd as they marched further into the cave system. "I don't think they have found the star yet. We still have a chance come on." Mario said motioning them to follow. Amy sighed. "I wish Sonic was here..."

"Sonic on your left! No my left, your right!" Koopella yelled as Sonic got hit with the end of a spear (not the pointy one the wooden one) and went rolling backward. Koopella flew out of the crowd of Egg Pawns she was in and flew towards Sonic. "Are you okay!?" She asked. Cream had been helping people escape while they attempted to buy some time. "Ya know this whole save the day get the girl thing is highly overrated." Sonic said getting up and stretching. Koopella giggled at the jest and replied, "Well generally that happens somewhere more romantic... Like a in castle with a fire breathing turtle monster." She said. "What?" Sonic asked. "Tell you later, right now we need a plan." She said when Eggman bellowed out more commands. "Alright playtime's over kiddies! Get a loud of this!" Eggman yelled pressing a button on the console. The Egg Koopa backed off and started scampering away while the Egg Pawns went to the closest buildings they could find and self destructed. "Hohohoho! Sorry to destroy and run but I've got places to be and Chaos Stars to find!" Eggman yelled flying away.

A few hours when the townsfolk had returned Cream went over to the group. "Everyone is accounted for Mister Sonic." She reported. "That's good. Still what Eggman said..." Sonic said remembering the egg tyrant's final words before flying away. "What you mean about those Chaos- Oooh." Koopella said in understanding. "We're supposed to be searching for stars and Eggman just so happens to be searching for something called a Chaos Star. I think we found our lead girls." Sonic said standing up off the piece of what was once a wall that he was sitting on. "Really? Where?" Koopella asked. "Yeah where!?" Cream asked excited now.


	8. Chapter 8! Or Chapter 7!

"So remind me again but... How does coming back here get us a star?" Koopella asked when Sonic had led them back to the door. "Well it's quite simple. This thing-" Sonic said pointing at the round table with the seven pointed stars etched into it's surface, "Is just radiating Chaos energy. So I siphon off just a little bit and then I can hopefully feel one of the stars." Sonic finished jumping up onto the table. "Alright... Now explain to me how the creepy voice thing that you heard before won't show up." She said sacastically. "We'll it let me go to find the Chaos Emeralds before right? So why interfere when I'm just trying to follow through." Sonic then started concentrating on the energy flowing around him. "I suggest you stand back." Sonic warned Cream and Koopella. Cheese flew off to hide behind a pillar who the girls soon followed. "Alright Sonic focus." Sonic said now reaching out to the energy. He grasped it and started feeling for the stars... Then suddenly he felt a terrible shadow cast over him... And then felt the star he was searching for. It was close. In fact his senses were telling him it was in town. In the very ruins his party was in currently. Then he felt what felt like a dagger pierce through his body sending him tumbling off the stone. "Sonic!" His friends yelled before he blacked out.

"Okay we're almost there I'm sure of it." Knuckles said further with the Mario and Amy following closely. "You said that almost thirty minutes ago!" Amy complained. Knuckles had felt a sudden spike of Chaos Energy down here and was sure that they were closing in on the star. "Shh. Listen!" Knuckles said perking up his ears. Mario and Amy also strained to hear better. "... Ttthhheee Shineeey... Tthhee Sshineey..." The chorus echoed. The crew went forward a bit more and eventually found a large room with a bright red Chaos Star hanging over a vat of boiling lava. "Whoa..." Knuckles said watching the star swing on the rope in was tied to. "Look!" Amy pointed at the downward at the ground where there were several golems shuffling about repeating "The Shiney" over and over. "Alright Mario we've found our first star. Now how do we get it?" Amy asked the plumber. "Hmm..." Mario said thinking. His eyes trailed the rope from which it was hanging up into a hole in the ceiling of the room. He pointed upwards for the two to follow his train of thought. "Okay we should probably get up their as soon as possible." Knuckles pointed out looking for options. "I could maybe climb the wall and roof to the hole and get it that way." Knuckles commented. "Not without us." Amy said tying a rope onto her waist and Mario doing the same. Knuckles tied it onto his waist as well. "I won't let you down guys." Knuckles said digging his fist into the rock which was convienitely unheard by the room of golems. They started climbing towards the star (and by climbing I mean Knuckles as Amy and Mario didn't have spikes on their gloves and were instead dead weight on the Echidna...) and eventually reached the hole in the ceiling.

They climbed in and found a golem pushing a rotating wheel which was lowering the rope towards the lava. Knuckles slowly crept towards it and... WHAM! "OWW!" Knuckles yelled his fist hiting solid iron. The Golem turned toward him but before it could do anything Amy punted it into the hole where the star was hanging sending the rope swaying. "Crap!" Amy said peering over the edge as Mario attempted to stop the wheel which was spinning out of control now. Amy looked and the Chaos Star was fine. However the other golems now know something's up and are making their way out of the cave and into nearby tunnels. Knuckles and Mario then started hoisting up the star. Once it was up Amy grabbed it and untied the rope around it. "I got it!" She yelled in delight while Mario and Knuckles got away from the wheel and caught their breath. "Good Job!" Mario said giving a thumbs up after catching his breath. "I wouldn't start congratulating eachother yet, look!" Knuckles pointed at the golems who were now entering the room.


End file.
